


Two O' Clock

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Clock Verse [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean goes with Sam to Stanford, M/M, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Sam was a dirty fighter when he wanted something though and Dean realized his little brother had woken up fully before they’d stumbled into bed together.





	

 

He wasn’t sure why he was up.  It’d been a rough few nights and they’ve been running themselves ragged but something was nagging Dean and he couldn’t fall back asleep.  Sam had taken two days off class because the case had a high body count and an expiring time limit.  They’d killed the creature – fucking ghosts that only hit up anniversaries – but it had been hard to narrow down the actual killer in time.  The town had been flooded twice in the past fifteen years and since their records had been paper, it had been word of mouth the whole time.  Dean hated that Sam took the time off class for a hunt but he’d needed the help; they’d both been on the run the entire four days to get it done.  Dean managed to pull the impala into the driveway around midnight and had gone straight to bed after hearing Sam start the shower up.

He should have checked on Sam again, just to make sure he did as he was supposed to, but Dean couldn’t help the small smile on his face as he looked over at his brother.  If it hadn’t been for the hunt it wouldn’t have been a late night for them, but 2am felt more like 4am at the moment, and Dean was surprised to find Sam, asleep on the couch in nothing but the towel he’d wrapped around his waist after the shower.

Dean stood there a few minutes, watching the way the flickering light of the television played over Sam’s face.  Asleep, the lines of concern seemed to be fade away and Sam looked younger.  Too young to have been through what he had.  It always hit Dean like that, the idea that Sam could have been taken from him in so many ways over the years.  At 4 years old, Dean had known it and he’d felt the conviction of youth when he promised his father he’d take care of Sam that first night when the firemen and police officers talked to John while Dean sat close by, cradling his sleeping brother.  Dean couldn’t shake that same sense of contentment in having a purpose, in knowing his place in the world when everything else was so fucking strange to him.  Stanford was still a new world for him, just as the rest of the changes in his life were.  His need to take care of Sam was what grounded him though and Dean found himself stepping forward then.

His hand trailed over Sam’s cheek and his brother’s eyes opened slowly.  Half-lidded, he peered up at Dean, a confused smile pulling at his lips.  “Dean?”

“Gotta get up, Sammy.”

“Don’t wanna go to school tomorrow.”

Dean bit his lip not to laugh out loud.  Sam wasn’t really awake and while a conscious Sam would never admit to wanting to sleep in and skip out on class, a semi-conscious Sam had never been that enthusiastic about getting up the morning after a hunt.

“Bed time, Sammy,” Dean clarified.

Dean took Sam’s hand and pulled at him.  Sam sat up with the sort of lethargy that only exhaustion gave him and it was just like any other long night in their lives, with Dean coaxing a half asleep Sam to do what he wanted.

He managed to get Sam to his feet and down the hallway but Sam wasn’t going to go to bed alone and Dean found himself caught underneath his brother as Sam burrowed his nose up under Dean’s chin, trying to settle in.

“Sammy,” Dean tried to get out of his brother’s bed but then Sam’s hand was riding under the waistband of his boxer briefs and Sam licked across Dean’s collarbone and up his neck.

It totally wasn’t fair because while Dean had been trying to get Sam to sleep more comfortably.  Sam was a dirty fighter when he wanted something though and Dean realized his little brother had woken up fully before they’d stumbled into bed together.

“Don’t want to sleep,” Sam practically purred.

“Some of us have to work tomorrow, Kitten.”

He could feel Sam’s smile against his neck.  “D’you just call me kitten?”

“It’s the purring and licking.”

“Don’t have to work until tomorrow night.  I’m the one with class in the morning.”

“We could sleep in,” Dean offered.

“We could,” Sam agreed as he shifted, wrapping his fingers around Dean’s cock.

“Damn it, Sammy,” Dean groaned.  He was trying to do the right thing here and sleep was the agenda.  Not sex.  Tell that to the Sasquatch holding him down though, or his rising libido that had come to understand that Sam and his hands were akin to the pearly gates of heaven.

“Please, Dean.  Was so good for you, wasn’t I?” Sam begged.  “Didn’t even try to steal a single kiss the whole time.”

It was hard enough to hunt as brothers, but Dean had put a foot down about what sort of behavior they could have while they were hunting.  He didn’t think he could ever go back to just being Sam’s brother, but a job was a job and they had to be professional.  Their first few hunts together once they’d started this ... dating … had been hard.  Sam was right though.  He’d completely respected Dean’s wishes this time and while Dean missed that aspect of their relationship, it left them both better focused on the job.  The way Sam said it though made Dean shiver and damn he wanted to reward Sam for it.

“What do you want, Kitten?”

“You,” Sam whispered as he leaned up, eyes trailing over Dean’s lips.  “Your mouth.”

Dean grabbed Sam by the back of the neck and pulled him down, kissing him hard.  They still hadn’t – he still wasn’t able to take the one final step that Sam wanted – but Dean and Sam were becoming old hands with the rest of the physical aspect of their relationship and Dean knew exactly what Sam was asking for.  He didn’t ask often and Dean would never turn him down when he did.  It wasn’t making love like Sam wanted, wasn’t full on penetration yet, but it was fucking hot and Dean loved the way it left Sam squirming and moaning for him.

Dean rolled them until he was on top of his brother, Sam’s legs splayed open wide for Dean to rest between.  Dean reached down and pulled the towel away, though it was just lying on Sam’s skin after his initial struggle to get Sam to bed. Dean pushed his own boxers down, kicking them off the edge of the bed as he settled above his brother’s body.  Sam reached between them, stroking their cocks together and Dean moaned into his brother’s mouth.  “Jesus, Sammy, keep that up and neither of us are gonna make it to what you want.”

“Tease,” Sam said, nipping his ear lightly as he released his grip on their cocks.

“Kitten,” Dean replied as he began lightly dragging his lips across his brother’s chest and abdomen.  Sam moaned as his hands clenched in the sheets to his sides and Dean smiled against his skin.  Sam was easy enough to get worked up.  This thing between them, the newness of it after years of living together, of knowing each other inside and out, was intoxicating and Dean had never gotten harder, quicker than the first time he realized that he could affect Sam this way.

“Turn over,” Dean muttered into Sam’s skin and Dean knew then he’d understood what Sam wanted when his brother almost knocked him over to turn onto his stomach.  Dean chuckled darkly as he dodged a leg and found himself looking down at broad shoulders.  He moved closer, pressing his knees to Sam’s inner thighs and Sam spread wider.  Dean leaned forward, letting his hands run over the smooth skin before him.  Sam shivered at his touch and Dean braced his hands beside Sam so that he could get closer.  He started at the nape of his neck, kissing Sam lightly before nipping at his skin.  He left a trail of angry red marks, traveling down his back.  He licked and nipped his way down Sam’s spine and stopped to pay homage to the dimples on either side of it on his lower back.

“Dean, come on,” Sam moaned.

Dean leaned down and bit into the meat of Sam’s ass, making Sam tense momentarily.  Dean licked and kissed the hurt away and from there, Dean began working his mouth towards the crease of Sam’s ass.  Sam moaned and Dean pulled Sam wide open, dipping his tongue in quickly to run around his rim.

“Please, Dean,” Sam begged.

Dean shivered at the need in Sam’s voice and he felt the jolt of arousal run through him.  Not that he hadn’t been hard before, but there was something in Sam’s tone when he was so far gone, begging for Dean.  It did things that no brother should be able to do to his big brother, but Dean couldn’t care less about that any longer.

He ran the flat of his tongue across Sam’s hole and blew lightly on it.  Sam was practically keening and Dean had barely gotten started.  He nipped at the tender flesh, enjoying the way Sam squirmed.  Dean would never have thought that he’d get into something like this, but the first time Dean had so much as trailed a finger along Sam’s crack his brother had gone off like a fucking firecracker.  It didn’t take Dean long to learn just how much Sam liked having his ass played with and nothing turned Dean on more than Sam begging.

Just the tiny press of his tongue at the ring of muscles made Sam’s breath catch and Dean speared his tongue in, pushing against the resistance.  Sam was moaning again and Dean continued to fuck into his brother with his tongue.

“God Dean, want you to fuck me,” Sam begged, fingers still white knuckling the sheets.

It wasn’t the first time he’d asked and it wouldn’t be the last before Dean gave in, but Jesus Fucking Christ it was getting harder to resist.  Parts of his brain couldn’t make the next step happen but the rest was busy pointing out just how happy he and his baby brother were with Dean’s tongue in Sam’s ass, so what was the big problem with throwing his cock into the equation?  Dean didn’t have a straight answer to that yet so he was ignoring it.

Dean pressed a finger in beside his tongue and really started working Sam up.  Dean went from fucking him with his tongue to just his fingers and back over and over, leaving Sam strung out and whimpering for more.  Dean thought he could come just from the sounds Sam was making.

“Gonna fucking mark you up,” Dean said, suddenly unable to stop himself.  He didn’t stop fucking Sam with his fingers, but he crawled up and got back to his knees.  He watched his fingers pump in and out of Sam a few more times before he wrapped his fingers around his cock.  He only gave a handful of strokes before he was grunting out Sam’s name, coming over his fist and all over Sam’s ass and lower back.

He let out a shuddered breath as he tried to catch his breath, one hand smearing his come over Sam’s skin as he let go of his cock and worked a third finger into Sam, hitting his prostate just right.  “Dean!”

“Come for me, Sammy,” Dean said softly.

Sam’s whole body seized and Dean moved back down, fingers moving inside Sam as he licked around them, feeling the press of Sam’s inner muscles.

He kept pressing in until Sam was a quivering mess, then withdrew his fingers, letting his tongue continue with long drags over Sam’s balls and back up to his hole.  Sam was twitching, whimpering his name by the time Dean decided to stop.

He crawled up the bed, pulling at Sam’s sheets as he moved up to rest against Sam’s back, one leg pressed between Sam’s.  Dean breathed into his neck and Sam let out a nearly hysterical giggle.  He was too sensitized and Dean’s warm exhale was too much, Dean knew that from experience already, but he didn’t try to move away.  A minute later and Sam was just lying there again, calm and sleepy eyed.

“Nite Dean,” Sam said quietly.

“Sweet dreams, Kitten.”

If there was a reply it was lost as Sam yawned into his arm.  A second later he was turning into Dean, pressing his head into Dean’s chest, purring as he went.  Dean smiled and dropped his hand to Sam’s hair and letting his fingers twine there.  He closed his eyes and didn’t wake up until morning.

 


End file.
